neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Sloth
Dr. Frank Sloth is the most feared character in all of Neopia on Neopets. He is one of the earliest villains introduced on the site, and continues to be one of the most popular. He is also the arch-nemesis of The Space Faerie. History Before Neopets According to The Neopedia, Dr. Sloth came to Neopia long before the existence of Neopets (stated by the article to be two thousand years ago), and tried to make his own monstrous creations. He had used an underground laboratory, which is currently presumed to be abandoned. His creations were destroyed when sunlight first reached Neopia, and Sloth only stayed after seeing the sudden creation of Neopets. Sloth Reveals himself Dr. Sloth was first introduced during the Virtupets Plot, where he built the Virtupets Space Station and introduced Grundos, claiming he planned on introducing his own creation, Virtupets. However, he was actually mutating ordinary Neopets into Virtupets as part of his plot to build a giant laser and take over all of Neopia, and that he enslaved and mutated the Grundo species. He was defeated by The Space Faerie with the help of Neopians and Neopets users, the Grundos were freed, and reverted back to their non-mutated state. Later Villainy He was later reintroduced in Brucey B and the Lucky Coin, in which Lost Desert was first introduced. He planned on using Brucey B 's coin to awaken an ancient Rock Beast , and use this monster to take over Neopia, starting with The Lost Desert. His plan was thwarted by Brucey, who followed him all the way to the desert just to get the coin back, and then proceeded to help thwart Sloth's plans. It is also revealed he created Neopet V2, the antagonist of the plot of the same name. Neopians asked Dr. Sloth for help, which he stated amused him, and he refused to help other than giving clues, as he was still angry about being defeated by Neopia. He also explained the history of the program he created, and that he had one intended to use it to replace Neopets. He was also implied to be behind the events of Ski Lodge Murder Mystery, albeit behind the scenes. It is also stated he is behind the events of the Carnival of Terror game, among many other games throughout Neopia. Return and Imprisonment He eventually formally returned in Return of Dr. Sloth, where he tried to take over The Space Station once again, but was thwarted by The Resistance. He had manipulated the orange and purple grundos of Kreludor against eachother using Parlax, but Gorix recognized the former Resistance member, and immedietely realized his betrayal. Dr. Sloth then planned to destroy the Grundos of Kreludor now that he could no longer use them, but The Space Faerie sent a transmission telling the Resistance how to imprison Dr. Sloth within her token, which Cylara was able to do as Dr. Sloth underestimated her and mistook her spell for being unable to speak out of fear. He was sucked into the token, and is currently floating around in space somewhere, but it is implied he will return. Appearance Dr. Sloth is a green alien being of unknown (humanoid) species. It is confirmed he is, in fact, not Neopian, and thus would not fall under any of the Neopets species. According to the Neopedia, he is six feet and three inches (190.5 cm) tall, easily dwarfing most Neopets. He appears to be well-built, as muscles are sometimes visible through his robe, and he is fairly broad shouldered. His head is shaped somewhat like a rounded triangle, with a large chin and non-visible neck. He is green from head to toe, and implied to be covered in some form of fur. He often is shown with red eyes, and three cow-licks atop his head. He wears a black robe with a red interior. Species Speculation The Neopets Team has stated multiple times that Dr. Sloth is, in fact, not a Neopet, and his Neopedia article states he existed before any members of the Neopets species. His feet are rarely ever seen, but on the rare occassions they are visible, he is usually either wearing black shoes, or his bare feet are shown to be humanoid and green. However, some images show him to have clawed feet resembling those of an actual sloth. Sloths have also been known to turn a greenish color from being covered in too much algae. These facts combined with his name suggest he, in fact, was intended to be an alien sloth creature, or perhaps even a mutated sloth. Personality His personality seems to vary greatly, with early interpretations keeping him more serious and intimidating, while more recent depictions have him as a much more comical villain. While early depictions rarely ever showed him smiling, he is now rarely without a large, malicious grin. Dr. Sloth is brilliant, but evil and self-absorbed, often having monuments of himself built, and becoming enraged when his "resistance is futile" speech is interupted. His overconfidence is often his undoing, as in Return of Dr. Sloth, he could have avoided defeat had he not underestimated Cylara, and had he not been gloating about her weakness, he may have realized sooner that she was muttering an incantation, instead of mistakenly thinking she was stuttering in fear. In his Neopedia article, he was stated to be being creating creatures before the arrival of Neopets, with the article wondering if he was building an army, or simply lonely. He has a disdain for Neopets, believing them inferior to himself, and frequently becoming offended in the editorial when mistaken for one. He usually describes Neopets as "weak" and in Return of Dr. Sloth, had no qualms about destroying all of the grundos on Kreludor. Dr. Sloth is shown to have an extreme dislike for cute things, such as in Sloths Grand Adventure. He is also stated in multiple areas of the website to hate sunlight and flowers, as well as a great many other cheerful things. However, despite his supposed hatred of sunlight, many images feature him relaxing on a beach. Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence:' He is shown to be able to design and build a large array of powerful weapons, discovered how to mutate Neopets, create Artificial Intelligence, and even designed Virtupets Space Station. He is known to frequently experiment on Neopians and objects. *'Battle:' Although usually letting his soldiers handle most problems, he is often shown going into direct battle against The Space Faerie. Through his actions he was able to weaken The Space Faerie, making it easier for him to defeat her, and cause her to require help from the rest of Neopia to recharge her power and defeat his giant ray gun. He seems to prefer high-tech weaponry, such as his blasters. He has never been a Battledome opponent. *'Manipulation:' He is highly manipulative, and was able to convince many to join his side through promises of power, money, and whatever else someone could desire. Villains Created Dr. Sloth has actually created many of Neopia's other villains, including: *Meuka *Spider Grundo *Florg *Sloth Clones Trivia * In Hannah and the Ice Caves, a joke ending was released where Dr. Sloth destroyed Hannah and wrecked havoc in retaliaton for her plot cancelling his. *It is implied in the Neopets.com T&C FAQ that his real name is Francis Q. Slothberg Esq *He can also be seen in disguise as The Happiness Faerie as a joke. *In the Editorial, it is shown he actually becomes quite offended when someone asks what species he isas he often assumes the asker thinks he is a Neopet . **He once actually interrupted a TNT member to show his disgust at being mistaken for a Neopet. *Dr. Sloth has an official account dr_sloth **He also had a guild at one point *On April Fools day of 2016, TNT claimed an animated adaption of The Return of Dr. Sloth was in the works as part of their prank. *Dr. Sloth has arguably been involved in more Neopets Plots than any other character. *His behind the scenes only hand seen appearance in The Ski Lodge Murder Mystery is likely an homage to Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget External Links Non-Neopets *Dr. Sloth on Dr. Sloth's image emporium *Book of Ages describing Dr. Sloth *Book of Ages describing Virtupets plot *Editorial archives of questions asked about Dr. Sloth and TNT's responses *Subreddit dedicated to Dr. Frank Sloth Neopets *Neopedia Article *Sloths Grand Adventure *Official account Virtupets Plot *Virtupets Plot Trailer *Space Station Arrival *Grundo Comic *Space Station Weaponized *Ending Comic 1 *Ending Comic 2 *Ending Comic 3 *The End? Other Plots *Brucey B. And The Lucky Coin *Ski Lodge Murder Mystery (involvment implied) *The Return of Dr. Sloth Gallery 14.gif|First design don't be a fool sloth.png 17_frontpage.gif|In Brucey B and the Lucky Coin plot. sloth old gif.jpg sm_caption_665.gif sloth10.gif Drsloth.jpg|Gallery of Evil image sloth with space faerie pendant.jpg Sloth day 2006.gif slothshallreign.gif sloth.gif 4slothyyyyy.jpg space faerie vs sloth.jpg sloth's master plan.jpg sloth profile.jpg 165 domination.gif contestant421.gif|In The Return of Dr. Sloth sloth vs space faerie.jpg Sloth how dare you interrupt my resistance is futile speech.png sloth height compared to grundo.png sloth appreciation day.jpg sloth frame.jpg slothsarmy.jpg Decks8.PNG sloth aisha slippers.png sloth_world_turn.gif sloth_sludge.gif sloth_picture_burning.gif ncmall_ncc_target.jpg 96_experiment.gif Lg sloth2008.gif 1024_drsloth.jpg sloth--.gif AOV slothgun.gif caption_408.gif caption_510.gif caption_875.gif slothpogo.gif|Yes, this is actually from the site. You can thank the Editorial for this. 10_frontpage.gif 16_summon.gif slothAvatar.gif contestant249.gif contestant475.gif contestant336.gif contestant735.gif ctp_480.gif lg_sloth_day_2005.gif sloth_appreciation_day_2008.png sloth_appreciation_day_2010.jpg nscape_virtual.jpg sloth_day_2005.gif kauvara_trade.gif msn_sloth_evil.gif ros_current_events_ch9.gif 228_flowers.gif 1368.gif sloth77665544.jpg sloth fangirl.jpg sloth on computer.jpg calendar_1201.gif calendar_0901.gif slothbutton.jpg 048.jpg Videos Bandicam 2016 12 04 21 26 08 540 Neopets 尼奧日曆 Advent Calendar Neopets - Dr. Sloth Evil Laugh|Sample of Dr. Sloth's laugh from Splat-A-Sloth Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gallery of Evil Category:Virtupets Space Station Category:Non-Neopets